


CLOSER

by shyybyun



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyybyun/pseuds/shyybyun
Summary: Because Chanyeol liked the way that Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled when he laughed.Because Baekhyun liked the way that Chanyeol’s smile was so easily given to him.





	CLOSER

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an outlet for my chanbaek feels lol whoops.
> 
> I don't write smut often so I don't really know what this is.
> 
>  
> 
> based off of this (https://exo-ratedm.tumblr.com/post/134412328121/just-hearing-you-breath-in-my-ear-sends-shivers) tumblr post.
> 
> WARNING: do not open the link if you are under 18 or have your parents nearby! some seriously naughty chanbaek right there
> 
>  
> 
> \- 969 words -
> 
> (yes it's short but I'm working on my writing k)

** CLOSER. **

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were best friends.

 

They went almost everywhere together; did almost everything together.

 

Where there was one, there was the other.

 

They’d been close since either could remember.

 

Because Chanyeol liked the way that Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled when he laughed.

 

Because Baekhyun liked the way that Chanyeol’s smile was so easily given to him.

 

Because they both enjoyed lazy nights with pizza and videogames until early morning.

 

Because they always had been this way.

 

Close.

 

And so, when Baekhyun finds himself shivering from the winter climate, he goes to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol, who was previously sprawled out on the large couch, watching TV, lifts his head as the smaller man enters the room.

 

He offers Baekhyun a friendly smile and shifts to make room.

 

He too felt the cold and was expecting Baekhyun to come to him, as he always did when his own body heat was not enough to keep him warm.

 

Baekhyun – who’s now lying beside Chanyeol, one arm across the taller’s chest, legs tangled under the thin blanket Chanyeol was using.

 

Chanyeol – who turns to look at Baekhyun’s face, ears tinting just so from the familiar feeling settling in his lower abdomen.

 

A feeling he doesn’t try to explain,

Because he simply doesn’t need to.

 

He feels it often – on nights like this – where he is so very close to the other.

 

When it is just the two of them, like this.

 

_Close._

 

Baekhyun, who feels eyes on him, looks up.

 

And he notices the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen a fraction, the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

 

He notices the way his stomach muscles tighten at the small action.

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

He notices the way Chanyeol’s eyes wander from his own, to his lips, then back.

 

He closes the distance between them,

Their faces just millimetres apart.

 

His hand, previously on Chanyeol’s chest, which runs from his shoulder to his jaw.

 

Breath mingling with his own.

 

It’s Chanyeol who goes first – closing the distance completely, head tilted just so.

 

He notices how soft Baekhyun’s lips are.

 

He notices how good those slender fingers feel on his skin.

 

He pulls back,

Takes a moment to think things through.

 

They stare at each other.

 

The feeling is so different.

 

So new.

 

Baekhyun – who wants to find out just why it felt so good.

 

Who leans forward once more, until their noses press together.

 

Until he can feel how Chanyeol’s body is responding to him.

 

Pressing into his hip.

 

And Chanyeol – who feels the same against his thigh.

 

Who’s breathing has sped up.

 

Who’s lips part slightly as a hand travels up his shirt.

 

Baekhyun’s hands are cold, causing goosebumps to form on Chanyeol’s skin.

 

Lips part as they lean forward once more.

 

A low groan from deep in Chanyeol’s throat.

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth wider,

teeth clanking just slightly,

tongues creating wet smacking sounds,

lips moving in sync.

 

And all he can think is how much he wants to get _closer_ to Chanyeol.

 

How much he wants Chanyeol’s large hands on his body.

 

“Touch me.” He whispers against Chanyeol’s lips.

 

Chanyeol’s lips – which turn up slightly at the desperate tone of Baekhyun’s voice.

 

Chanyeol’s hands – which slide under Baekhyun’s shirt, feeling the soft skin of the smaller’s back.

 

A whine escapes Baekhyun’s parted lips.

 

An opportunity Chanyeol couldn’t refuse as he forces his tongue between once more.

 

Baekhyun’s hands grip the bottom of Chanyeol’s shirt, desperate to feel the heat of his skin against his own.

 

He leans back, pulling it off, looking down.

 

 Moving forwards to trace kisses along Chanyeol’s collarbone.

 

“Shit, Baek.” Chanyeol mutters, lips close to Baekhyun’s ear.

Breath fanning down Baekhyun’s neck – causing him to shiver and bite down,

Leaving a visible mark.

 

Chanyeol shifts slightly to pull of Baekhyun’s own shirt – their clothed crotches colliding in a way that makes Baekhyun gasp.

 

In a way that makes Chanyeol grip Baekhyun’s plush hips, guiding them to move once more.

 

Ripples of pleasure shoot up Baekhyun’s spine.

 

He places his hands on Chanyeol’s larger ones, leading them down to cup his ass cheeks.

 

He leans in to press their bare chests together.

 

To trail kisses along Chanyeol’s neck.

 

His hips moving wantonly, the pressure of his zipper becoming maddening.

 

He reaches to slide it down, sighing in relief.

 

Chanyeol – who grips Baekhyun’s pants and pulls them down to his mid-thigh.

 

His hands find their place on Baekhyun’s pliable cheeks as he squeezes firmly.

 

Baekhyun lets out a soft moan against Chanyeol’s chest as the taller pushes down the final layer of Baekhyun’s clothing - the sensitive skin of his flushed member coming to rest on the fabric Chanyeol’s pants.

 

Chanyeol’s pants – which Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to pull down, revealing all that Chanyeol had to offer.

 

Baekhyun reached out, wrapping his fingers around his thick shaft.

Enjoying the way Chanyeol’s breath hitched as he began to move his hand up and down.

 

Grinding his hips against Chanyeol’s, their erections rubbing at the base.

 

It didn’t take long for waves of heat to build inside of Chanyeol, beads of precome sliding across Baekhyun’s fingers.

 

Baekhyun’s fingers – which continued to skilfully stroke Chanyeol’s now leaking cock.

 

Baekhyun was in no better of a state himself.

 

Painfully close to the edge.

 

Chanyeol seemed to sense this, and began running his fingers along the creases of Baekhyun’s ass before running the pad of his thumb over his entrance.

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whimpered,

Back arching,

Eyes closing as he found release.

 

Chanyeol followed soon after,

Both of them covered in sweat.

 

And finally, those feelings became painfully clear to both of them. 

 

What they just shared - was not something between friends.

 

But something between more than that.

 

Something that brings them,

 

_Closer_.


End file.
